Reputation
by medievalmoonstone
Summary: Follow Hermione as she navigates life five years after the Battle of Hogwarts, her reputation, and falling in love with a certain pale blonde! Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Reputation.'
1. This Is What You Came For?

**Chapter 1 – This Is What You Came For?**

Hermione had hardly finished zipping her black dress robes when Ginny had bounded in like a twirling tornado of red hair.

"Hermione! Seriously?" Ginny admonished. "What happened to the dress robes we picked out? You can't go in that – it's too humdrum! You're twenty-three for Merlin's sake, show it off!"

Hermione giving up with the bloody zipper, huffed as she reached for her wand and quickly cast a nonverbal spell to zip the dress the rest of the way. Stepping around Ginny, Hermione scrutinized herself in front of the mirror. Trying to tune out Ginny's mutterings, Hermione's fingers trailed up and down the sides; stroking the elaborate rose etchings in her golden floor-length mirror. Her eyes flickered to the top of the mirror where an elaborate and beautiful G was carved with a flourish. In a practice of familiarity, Hermione brought her index finger up to trace its smooth but strong edges.

"Hermione! Did you hear me?" the redhead all but stamped her foot in annoyance at being ignored.

Hermione took one last glance at her reflection, smoothed the front of her dress and nodded. Sighing, she raised her eyes and met the gaze of the annoyed girl. "Yes, Ginny. I heard you. I heard you all day Saturday in Diagon Alley. You, however, did not hear me." Hermione leveled Ginny with her eyes emphasizing she was not in the mood for this conversation.

Ginny took a step back, alarmed. "Wh-what? Of course I heard you on Saturday! We talked all about the engagement and picking the perfect dress robes to match our diamonds! You said you loved the dress I picked out for you! It was gorgeous on you – no one would be able to take their eyes of you! We were going to dazzle together!"

Hermione, not breaking eye contact, chose her words carefully. "No, Ginny. You insisted on those dress robes for me after hours of you rejecting the ones I chose. I do not want to dazzle. We are going to a memorial this morning. I find the idea of wearing anything that glitters to a memorial service extremely distasteful. I only bought that dress so I could go home!"

The color from Ginny's face paled considerably as she looked from Hermione to herself in the reflection of the floor-length mirror. Her eyes trailed the lines of crystals dangling from her shoulders and looked back at Hermione's plain black dress robes. "Well," Ginny said, not meeting Hermione's eyes. "I'm going back to Harry's flat to change. I may have been wrong in my display of distasteful dazzling, but I know I'm right about tonight: Conall's going to propose!" With a small grin and flash of red hair, Ginny was out of Hermione's bedroom.

Another sigh escaped Hermione's lips. Gripping the edge of her vanity, she sat down shakily. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out in silence for a few moments before opening her eyes to see the worried line on her forehead. Hermione touched the wrinkle to soothe it. Grabbing her wand, she pointed to her mass of curls and cast her second nonverbal. Instantaneously her hair smoothed into long, beautiful and tame chestnut ringlets. Reaching in a drawer to her left she pulled out a brush, elastics and bobby pins. Quickly she pulled her hair into a chignon bun. She looked in the vanity mirror and tilted her head side to side. Satisfied, she reached for her wand again on the vanity table. Contemplating for a second, she closed her eyes and tapped her cheek with the tip of her wand and muttered, " _exponentia virtutum regina_." Hermione opened her eyes to examine her makeup; it was elegant and understated.

Hermione took another deep breath as she felt her body begin to tremble. More than anything, she needed her mother. Her mother would understand. She refused to cry as she felt her eyes swimming with unshed tears. Sitting up perfectly straight, Hermione opened her eyes. Her mother may not be here, but she had two small tokens that would serve as reminders of her mother's strength. Hermione reached across the vanity and picked up her mother's perfume. Uncapping the bottle, Hermione brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply. The scent of jasmine, lily of the valley, iris, rose, sandalwood, and vanilla bourbon enveloped her senses. Hermione smiled and allowed herself to bask in the small comfort of the smell of her mother's perfume. It was the closest she could get to her mother's warm embrace. She needed her tonight, even in the capacity of a remembered scent so Hermione sprayed herself with the perfume.

Hermione stood and walked across her room to her mahogany jewelry armoire. Opening the top, she quickly spotted her second and last memento of her mother – the pearl earrings her mother adored and always wore. Fastening them in her ears, she felt stronger. She grabbed her heels by the door and quickly slipped them on. Straightening she turned back to her vanity and appraised her appearance. Taking one last deep, calming breath Hermione opened her bedroom door and walked out.

 **…**

Stepping out of her bedroom and into the hallway, Hermione could hear three male voices muttering crossly to each other. Hermione's heels clicked loudly against the grey hardwood floors, alerting the three men to Hermione's presence. Ron cleared his throat and forced a tiny smile on his face. His eyes quickly met Hermione's before darting away to Harry. Harry stood up and walked to Hermione's side. His face, wrinkled with stress lines, was quickly transformed into one of relief.

"Good morning, Hermione. You look beautiful," Harry stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. He leaned in to mutter furiously in her ear: "He's driving me mad! Thank Godric you are finished." Hermione smirked. She of all people understood.

Hermione leaned away from Harry and appraised the third man in the room. He was staring at her with a frown marring his handsome face. His eyes flicked from her face down to her body to her shoes, and back up. "That's what you're wearing?"

Feeling her face bloom with her ire, Hermione took a deep breath and walked into her kitchen, throwing the man a nonchalant look as she passed. "Yes, Conall. Anything wrong?"

Hermione had been dating Conall Carriger since her amicable breakup with Ron – nearly six months ago. She had met Conall at one of Ron's quidditch functions for the Chudley Cannons that she was begrudgingly dragged to. Feeling guilty for their separation, Ron introduced Hermione to every single quidditch player in the room. Conall, who played for Ireland, was the only man in the room that Hermione could hold a somewhat intelligent conversation with, and it didn't hurt that he was quite handsome. He asked her to dinner the next night, and Hermione quickly accepted. Within weeks the attraction quickly fizzled when Conall's true snarky, selfish and narcissistic tendencies surfaced, but Hermione afraid of being alone kept up the pretenses that she was happy in her relationship – at least, she thought she did.

Hermione heard Ron and Harry scamper after her into the kitchen as she filled her teapot with water, placed it on the stove and turned on the burner. Not turning around, Hermione opened her cupboard and pulled out five mugs. Placing them on the counter, she turned around and faced her best friends. "Cuppa?" she asked them both.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I need any more caffeine, I'm already jittery and on edge as it is." Hermione nodded, and turned around to place a mug back in the cupboard.

Ron leaned against the side of the counter and sighed. "Do you still have the coffee I used to keep here?" He looked down awkwardly at his feet as an apology tumbled out. Hermione stilled.

In the six months since Ron and Hermione finally called off their farce of an on and off relationship, it was hardly mentioned – hardly remembered. Nearly forgotten. Hermione reached up to tilt Ron's chin up to face her. "Ron…" she trailed off, grappling to find the correct words to reinforce her feelings. She cleared her throat and forced herself to look straight into his eyes. "Ron, we've had this conversation before. It's okay. Our relationship just didn't work out. We love each other, just not in the way we needed to. We only even truly attempted our relationship at first because we thought it was expected. It just didn't work out." Hermione paused as Ron nodded along in agreement. Harry was looking out the window in an attempt to give Ron and Hermione the appearance of a private conversation. Hermione smirked before she went on: "And quite frankly I find the idea of kissing you again just as disgusting as the idea of kissing Harry!"

Hermione's smirk grew as Harry yelled out an indignation, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Ron's eyes widened until a hearty guffaw escaped his mouth. There was silence for a moment, until Hermione threw her head back and laughed. She grabbed onto the counter to keep herself upright as Harry and Ron joined in. Minutes later, Hermione wiped at tears of mirth off her cheeks as Ron stepped away from the counter no longer needing its support, and Harry took deep gulping breaths as he clutched his stomach. "Ahhh…" he muttered. "What even started this?" as he regained composure.

"Ron," Hermione offered rolling her eyes. "Your coffee is in the cabinet, right next to Harry's Calming Chamomile. Grab him one, yeah?" Ron smiled warmly and ran to the cabinet. He returned quickly with the pod of coffee and Harry's bag of tea, and tried to hand both to her. "Oh, no! I gave you that lesson on the coffee machine for a reason. Surely you remember?" Ron muttered under his breath as he walked to the machine and started pushing buttons. Sounds of frustrations joined the sound of the kettle boiling. Hermione walked over and took it off the burner, as Harry grabbed the mug Hermione had put back in the cabinet. After adding the bags of tea and pouring the boiling water in the mugs, Hermione finally took mercy on Ron and walked over to him and smiled. As he threw up his hands as if to say the machine was broken, she took the plug and put it into the outlet. The light went on immediately.

"Oh," said Ron looked slightly abashed. "I knew that."

Hermione laughed. He was as hopeless as his father with muggle artifacts and technology. They both needed diagrams to get their way around a coffee pot apparently, as well as a litany of answers to their questions of whys that would rival any three-year-old.

Hermione and Harry sipped the tea from their mugs as they watched Ron push various buttons until he finally found success and the coffee poured into the mug below. "Oh, thank Merlin!" Ron exclaimed. As soon as the mug was filled, he brought the steaming mug of coffee to his face and inhaled deeply. Groaning, Ron took a sip and relaxed. "Oh, thank Merlin." He repeated. Hermione laughed and brought Ron back to reality. He blushed and muttered something to the effect of being up all night.

Hermione put her mug back on the counter, and reached both her hands to each of the men on each side of her. Instantly the warmth the kitchen had provided evaporated as their minds were brought back to the reality of the day. Today was the fifth-year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. A day where an unfathomable amount of magical blood was spilled. The finale of a culmination of an incredibly deadly and bloody war where so many loved ones were lost forever. So much pain and suffering surrounded a day that also signified hope – the day Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort once and for all. It was bittersweet as the day was filled with mourning and celebrating.

Hermione squeezed Harry and Ron's hands to reassure them. Ron nodded and squeezed her hand back as he reached out to place a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder. They stood there, silently comforting each other until Conall's needy voiced breeched their ears. "Babe, did you make me tea?"

Hermione sighed and broke away from Harry and Ron. Grabbing her cup of tea and Conall's, she headed back into the living room. She thrust the mug into his hand, and quickly finished her own. "Oi, why is it cold?" he whined. Hermione grit her teeth together, refusing to be goaded. Harry and Ron emerged from the kitchen throwing disparaging looks in Conall's direction.

Harry stepped forward with Ron flanking him, and started toward Conall. Hermione immediately tensed, but was quickly distracted by the loud crack of apparition. Ginny's materialization out of thin air quickly displaced what would have soon been the outcome of months of Harry and Ron biting their tongues.

Ginny rushed forward to Hermione and twirled around in order for Hermione to take in her appearance. "Is this better, Hermione?" the redheaded girl asked Hermione anxiously. While still a tad opulent, the result was much more understated and appropriate for a memorial. She smiled at her friend's childish charm begrudgingly.

"Yes, Ginny," she nodded in the girl's direction and checked the time on her watch. Sighing, she turned to the three men and murmured, "It's time." And with that, Hermione turned on her heel in a whirl of black dress robes and disapparated with a crack.

 **…**

Hermione's feet hit the solid green earth. Refusing to look around, she closed her eyes and breathed in the familiar scents of the Scottish Highlands that had been her home for many years. Memories of happier moments of her childhood filled her with warmth as she finally opened her eyes.

It had been nearly three years since she was last at Hogwarts. She had stayed after the battle to help with the clean-up and rebuilding plans, but all too soon she felt she was being stifled. She, Ron, and Harry had fled for some well-deserved peace and reflection.

Hermione's heart rate sped up as she looked at the familiar enchanted caste. Familiar, but different. Looking closely, she could see the alterations to Hogwarts castle that had been necessary after the death and destruction its walls had seen. So much death and destruction. Hermione took another deep breath so she would not succumb to the light-headed feeling she was quickly filled with.

Almost four instantaneous cracks brought her back to reality. Harry and Ron walked up to Hermione and entwined their hands within hers. They stood in silence for a few minutes, each deep in their own private reflection. Ginny's eyes flickered between the castle and the three friends, a look of concern marrying her face.

The moment of reflection was quickly brought to an abrupt halt with the clearing of a throat. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione whipped their heads to look at the annoyed Conall. "Are you three quite done? I'd like to find a good seat."

Ron and Harry's expression quickly turned thunderous. Harry clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white, while Ron opened his mouth as if to tell Conall off but was quickly interrupted by Ginny, who met his eyes and shook her head and looking pointedly with her eyes at Hermione.

Hermione didn't move; didn't react. After a moment, she turned on her heel and marched to the growing crowd of people. As she neared the crowd, her eyes immediately began scanning those around her as if to assess an enemy all the while looking for a safe exit strategy. Hermione quickly shook away the dark and unwelcome thoughts that threatened to send her into a fit of anxiety.

She spotted the familiar silhouette of Minerva McGonagall, and quickly went over to greet her favorite professor and respected role model. When she spotted Hermione, a large smile graced her face, chasing away all strictness and severity. "Hello Professor McGonagall," said Hermione, beaming.

The elderly witch laughed. "Oh, Miss Granger I think it's more than time for you to call me Minerva!"

"Only if you call me Hermione," the younger witch teased.

The elderly witch threw her arms around Hermione in an uncharacteristic display of affection, and while Hermione was surprised, she didn't show it as she hugged the witch back. "Oh, how I've missed you! Back up, let me see you," Minerva said warmly as she held Hermione at an arm's length away. "You've become a beautiful woman. I was reading about your latest accomplishments in the Daily Prophet just last week. I wanted to owl you to congratulate you, but I didn't want to bother you. I am so proud of you, Hermione!"

"Oh, Professor - I mean, Minerva - you are always welcome to owl me. I am so sorry I haven't been back, but I just couldn't. Quite honestly, even today, I find myself not quite sure." said Hermione in a quiet voice.

"I understand, my dear. Truly. I am here for you, always," the elderly witch reassured as she squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Thank you, Minerva. I appreciate that immensely - more than you'll ever know. I've been needing some guidance as of late, and I would be delighted if you would meet me for lunch soon and discuss some things."

"Of course, my dear. Owl me when you are free this week, and I will do everything I can to clear the afternoon."

"Thank you, Professor." Upon the glance the elderly witch gave her, Hermione quickly added: "It'll take some time getting used to calling you Minerva, it just feels so disrespectful!"

The elderly witch laughed and gave her another hug in parting, one that Hermione heartedly returned. Hermione walked off to look for Andromeda when she heard the happy squeal of a child. She turned around just in time to be barreled into by little Teddy Tonks. "Auntie Hermione! Auntie Hermione! Nana said you'd be here today! I was just so happy when she told me! I've missed you lately! You haven't been to visit in weeks!"

Hermione knelt down on the ground, not caring about the impropriety of it. She threw her arms around Teddy and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Teddy! Work has been really busy this past month. I promise I haven't forgotten you! I've missed you every day. The project I've been working on is wrapping up in a few days. What do you say we spend the day in Diagon Alley, just the two of us? I read in the Dailey Prophet that your favorite author is releasing a new book next Thursday and will be in Flourish and Blotts signing the book. Does that sound fun to you?"

"Oh, yes Auntie Hermione! Thank you! Here Nana comes now, I'll go ask her!" He gave her one last tight hug before running towards his grandmother. Hermione stiffened when she saw the profile of Andromeda Black Tonks a few feet away. Hermione stood up quickly and brushed the grass off her dress robes, taking the moment to collect herself and calm her racing heart. Hermione could hear the voice of Teddy coming closer as he talked animatedly to his grandmother. Hermione panicked, irrationally she knew as Andromeda quickly walked up to Hermione and pulled her into a hug! When Andromeda pulled away, her beautiful smile that was such a stark contrast against her sister, Bellatrix, quickly fell off her face and took a few steps backwards.

"Oh Hermione, darling. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me?"

"No, Andromeda. It's not you. I thought I was doing so much better. I guess it's because I haven't been round for tea in a few weeks. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Hermione, do not apologize. I do not know why you keep declining my offer to change the color of my hair. I do feel like I deserve a new look, after all." The woman's kind smile was back on her face as she laughed.

"You know, I always thought you'd make a beautiful blonde dear sister." Came a cool and refined voice. Hermione froze again, not expecting to see Narcissa Malfoy at the memorial. Narcissa's gaze landed on Hermione, and she was shocked to see her extend her hand as she said, "Oh, Miss Granger. It's so nice to see you. You look lovely."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. It's nice to see you as well. I hope you and your family are well." Hermione replied politely, hoping against all hope that there were no more Malfoys in attendance today.

"Draco and I are just fine, thank you for asking." She replied quietly. Hermione's thoughts soon went to the most intimidating Malfoy, Lucius. She was curious as to why he was excluded from Narcissa's response but would not ask. "Oh, my! Teddy! Look how handsome you are becoming! And how tall you grew!" Narcissa bent down and placed a kiss on the child's cheek.

"Oh, Auntie Cissa! You saw me two days ago! I haven't changed that much. Is Draco here? Nana said she wasn't sure if he'd come today."

Hermione quickly looked up perplexed at both Andromeda and Mrs. Malfoy.

Mrs. Malfoy gave Teddy a small smile, "Draco's not here yet, but he will be here soon. Oh, wait. Here he comes now!"

Hermione turned around instantly and fought to keep her jaw attached. Draco Malfoy was strolling toward them. Hermione had not seen him in five years, but she couldn't help herself from thinking that time had been more than kind to Draco Malfoy. He had grown into his pointy facial features. No longer did he keep his pale blonde locks gelled back, but loosely tamed in an attractive classic look. No longer did he strut, but walked with elegant purpose and composure. He was dressed impeccably, of course that was nothing new. His dress robes screamed sophistication, while his black dragon shoes shined from the mornings sunlight. Had he always been this tall? Hermione's eyes went to examine his face again when she saw that he was watching her check him out.

Hermione's eyes widened as a blush spread over her cheeks. Had she really been checking Draco Malfoy out? And was mortified to learn that she had found him attractive. She took a step back and bumped into Andromeda. Turning around quickly, she stammered an apology. Andromeda looked at her facial expression and must have been concerned as she asked if Hermione was alright just as Malfoy had reached them.

"Mother," he nodded in her direction as he walked to his aunt and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hello, Aunt Andromeda." He then bent down to whisper in Teddy's ear and pulled out two chocolate frogs from his pocket as Teddy smiled and threw his arms around Malfoy. Hermione's jaw finally dropped as she watched Malfoy hug Teddy back tightly. He soon stood up and walked back over to Andromeda where he muttered quietly, "I heard they were adding some of the Fallen Fifty to a special edition of collectible cards to the Chocolate Frogs to honor the fifth-year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. I managed to convince the owner to give me the first printed Nymphadora Tonks Lupin and Remus Lupin."

Andromeda began crying as she threw her arms around Malfoy, hugging him with all her worth. He hugged her back and whispered to her words that Hermione was unable to hear this time. Hermione closed her jaw and stood with a loss of words for a few moments. When Andromeda finally let go of him, Malfoy turned to Hermione and nodded. "Granger, you look lovely. Time has been good to you." He reached for her hand and placed a kiss to the top of her knuckles. If Hermione was in shock before, she was floored now. Slowly her senses came back; she quickly pulled her hand out of Malfoy's and stepped back.

As she moved she heard the whispering around them all. She could hear the anger and displeasure of the two Malfoys attending the memorial. Hermione turned around and faced those muttering way too loudly. "Excuse me, did I hear you correctly?"

A group of witches and wizards looked up startled at Hermione. An elderly wizard finally cleared his throat and spoke up, "why yes, Miss. The Malfoy family is not welcome at this memorial. They should be rotting for their crimes in Azkaban. It is a disgrace to the fallen that these two Death Eaters are able to walk around free."

Hermione dug her heel in the earth and counted to three. "My apologies, sir. I am so sorry to have been so rude to a hero such as you who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts." The elderly man stammered as he told Hermione, he in fact did not partake in the Battle, or any battle for that matter. "Oh, sir. I am well aware. For it you had in fact been there, you would have known that Narcissa Malfoy was instrumental in the fall of Tom Riddle, or as many refer to him - Lord Voldemort." A hush fell over the crowd as everyone leaned in closer to hear Hermione. "Secondly, Draco Malfoy was tried by the Wizamgot and found not guilty due to extenuating circumstances of coercion as well as age. Both Narcissa and Draco Malfoy are both here to support Andromeda and Teddy in remembrance of Andromeda's husband, daughter and son-in-law. You are aware of the fact that Narcissa is Andromeda's sister? You should all be ashamed of yourselves. If you carry along these draconian notions, you are no better than what the madman we all fought so hardly to end. Now, if everyone could take their seats, we should be starting the memorial to honor the fallen very soon."

Without looking back, Hermione walked purposely towards Harry and Ron, as well as Conall and Ginny. If she had looked back, she would have seen the incredulous, yet grateful, looks of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

She had to temper down her emotions, as she was enraged for a second time of watching Conall eat up all the attention that came from standing next to the great Harry Potter, as well as the boyfriend of the war heroine and best friend of the savior to the wizarding world. She stood next to Conall, as she politely interrupted his bragging to another wizard to ask them to take their seats. Conall looked at Hermione with a great grievance, but held it together to not make a scene. He lent down to whisper in Hermione's ear under the guise of giving her a kiss, but she moved and gave him an icy look and backed up to Harry and Ron. He took the hint and stalked toward the crowd gathering to their seats. Ginny kissed each of the three, and walked to her seat in the front next to Conall and the rest of the Weasley Clan.

Harry took in Hermione's thunderous expression and reached for her hand. Hermione startled out of her thoughts at his touch, looked up at Harry. His green eyes sparkled in understanding and leaned down to whisper into her ear: "It's going to be alright. Don't think about him right now." Hermione nodded, and squeezed Harry's hand.

Kingsley Shacklebolt cleared his throat and magically enhanced his voice with the sonorous charm: "Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please take your seats we will begin the commencement of the five-year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and the end of the second wizarding war."

As the crowd moved to find seats, Hermione, Ron and Harry followed Kingsley to stand beside a magnificent display of shimmering navy velvet. Soon silence filled the air, and Kingsley nodded to Hermione. Clasping her hands, she glanced over at Harry who gave her a grateful smile. Originally, he had been asked to give a speech before Kingsley unveiled the memorial to the final battle and all who had been lost throughout both wizarding wars. Harry had begged Hermione to take his place and speak. Hermione knew how uncomfortable Harry was with the spotlight and agreed to take his place. Hermione cleared her throat and began:

"Today we are gathered here to remember those who perished due to a perverse, dangerous ideology. We are here to remember our loved ones and friends. We are here to honor the lives that were given to ensure that all wizards, witches and magical beings deserve to have the opportunity to flourish in their own without fear of repression, discrimination and violence. We, as magical beings, are given an extraordinary gift. An extraordinary gift that should not be taken for granted; a gift that can be used for good, for kindness, for love, for equality. No matter our parentage, we bleed the same color. We all have the same cores. It is our choices and actions that define us, not our parentage. It saddens me to contemplate just how very different our world may have been if the people who were killed for their differences or beliefs were still here today. We must honor them today and every day. We lost mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, scientists, healers, thinkers, brilliant minds, warriors and innocents from both sides. What impact would they have had if not for these draconian beliefs? I believe in second chances. Forgiveness. Friendship. Love. We must honor the ones we have loved and lost. We will honor them by not letting hatred into our hearts. For if we let hatred in, darkness wins. I believe firmly that if we believe in love and second chances, those we have lost will never truly have left us."

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron, and smiled before continuing on. "Those we love do not go away. They walk beside us every day. Unseen, unheard, but always near; still loved, still missed, and always dear. Our greatest magic is the ability to love and forgive. There is no greater way to honor our fallen loved ones. Thank you. Harry will now unveil the memorial that was created to memorialize the final battle as well the brave beings you who paid the ultimate sacrifice."

Hermione shaking with emotion stepped back to stand beside Ron as Harry walked toward the hidden statue. Slowly, he reached out and placed his hand on the fabric and pulled. Waves of iridescent velvet fell to the damp earth of the Scottish Highlands in what felt like slow motion and Hermione heard herself gasp.

Shining in the sunlight stood a seventeen-foot-tall black marble Phoenix rising from flames and ashes. The marble Phoenix's wings prepared for takeoff. Etched throughout the statue were the names of those who paid the ultimate sacrifice. Ron and Hermione noticed as Harry began to tremble, and walked to his side.

Tears began to fall freely from Hermione's eyes as she took Harry and Ron's hands. Kingsley's deep voice shook with emotion as he read off the names of those who were lost. Harry lighted his wand and pointed it to the sky. Everyone followed the savior of the Wizarding World's lead. Hermione turned her head and took in the beautiful sea of grieving spots of light. Soon Kingsley stopped reciting names and eventually wands were lowered.

The silence was deafening. Hermione began to shake, lightheaded and delirious from the sheer magnitude of the outpouring display of grief. Hermione thoughts were consumed of Harry's parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Mad-Eye ... and her parents. Her parents may still be breathing, but they were completely lost to her forever. Pain erupted at Hermione's core and she clutched her arms to her chest in a desperate attempt to keep the panic attack that was threatening to overcome her at bay. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and was forced to turn around. Her eyes widened in dread and fear as Conall's smiling face met hers. Quickly, he knelt to the ground and spoke to her. She couldn't understand what he was saying. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Hermione's heart beat erratically in her chest and the panic attack finally won. Conall opened the box and nestled inside was the very thing she was terrified of. A buzzing filled her head, as Hermione's vision began to fill with static. Conall pulled the gaudy diamond ring out of the box and held it to her, trying to grab her hand. Her body felt electrified. The last thing Hermione remembered before she collapsed were concerned, opalescent grey eyes. Then the whole world was swallowed by darkness.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.

Author's Note: Hello! Thank you for reading the first chapter of my story "Reputation." This is my first attempt at fanfiction and am very excited! Reviews and constructive criticism please!

exponentia virtutum regina: spell of elegance


	2. A Better Man

**Chapter 2 – A Better Man**

Bright light permeated through Hermione's eyelids. Scrunching her eyes closed even tighter, she felt the dull throb of a headache pulsating behind her lids. Groaning, Hermione lifted her hands to cover her eyes. As she made the motions to move her thin fingers, she came in contact with unfamiliar scratchy thin sheets.

Hermione's eyes flew open in alarm. Confusion coursed through Hermione as she took in her surroundings. She was lying in a hospital bed at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. But for the life of her, she couldn't recall ever coming to the magical hospital in the heart of London.

The sounds of heated voices drifted into Hermione's hospital room. Hermione's head spun toward the doorway where three men stood in the hallway with their backs to her. She frowned as the voices surrounding her kept coming in and out of focus. Concentrating she tried to understand what they were saying.

"What were you thinking?" came the sound of Harry's irate voice.

Hermione frowned. Wracking her brain, she tried desperately to remember what had happened. Seeping through her memories, Hermione recalled getting ready for the memorial service but after that – nothing. Instinctively she knew she had attended the service at Hogwarts, but she just couldn't remember. It was like everything in her mind was surrounded by swirls of fog in a dark night. The harder she tried to cipher through the fog the more her head ached. Giving up for the moment, Hermione returned her focus to the angry men.

"What was I thinking? Are you daft, Potter?" Hermione's frown deepened at the unmistakable indignation in Conall's voice. Fantastic, Hermione thought. She stifled a groan at the realization that he was here. On a normal day, Hermione wasn't too keen on seeing him; but at the moment, she had the feeling that there was no one she desired to see less.

"At a memorial service?! Could you have chosen a worse time?" came the voice of the third seething man – Ron. Obviously, something had occurred at the memorial service, but what? Hermione took a deep breath and tried to sift through the fog of her memories.

"On the contrary Weasley," Conall laughed darkly. "It was the perfect time. Or it would have been perfect if Hermione hadn't fainted."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She couldn't imagine anything being the 'perfect time' during a memorial service. So, she had fainted; she finally had an explanation for why she was in a hospital room at St. Mungo's. But why had she fainted? The fog in her mind slowly dissipated as the events from earlier sifted back in vivid crystal. She remembered the sorrow and grief during the service. She remembered the panic as Conall had approached her during the end of the service.

"Perfect for publicity maybe Carriger, but it was the opposite of perfect for Hermione. You should have known by now that she is extraordinarily protective of her privacy."

Hermione remembered how the panic quickly turned into static as Conall knelt down in front of her on one knee. Conall had proposed. She gasped loudly and quickly abandoned her memories for the present. Her eyes widened as Ron turned toward her at the sound of her gasp. Hermione threw her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes. She felt movement beside her as Ron sat down on her bed.

"Would the two of you quit it? Hermione's awake."

Hermione's eyes flew open. Traitor, she thought as Ron merely chuckled and took her hand. Harry swiftly ran into the room and crouched down by Hermione's bed, grabbing her other hand. "Are you alright, Hermione?" his green eyes shone in concern. Hermione nodded and squeezed his hand.

Conall sauntered into the room and cleared his throat. Begrudgingly, Hermione looked up and met his gaze. "Hello, Conall," she murmured.

"What the hell, Hermione?" he huffed. "I propose, and you pass out. Honestly?!"

Hermione felt her hair begin to crackle with her anger. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Harry and then Ron. "Would you give us a moment, please?"

"Hermione -" He began to argue, but Hermione just held out a hand. Her eyes met his in a silent plea; after a moment, he nodded and stood up. "C'mon Ron. Let's give them a moment."

"Oi, like hell! I'm not leaving her with this bastard!" Ron growled, hands clenching into fists.

"This bastard happens to be her fiancé, thank you very much!" Conall snarled back and advanced towards Ron.

"No, you're not." Hermione quietly objected, clasping her hands together. She refused to meet Conall's eyes as Harry practically dragged Ron out into the hallway and shut the door.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Conall's eyes flashed with rage and stalked over to her hospital bed.

Hermione sat up on the bed and squared her shoulders. "I said you aren't my fiancé."

"Well, let's fix that then." He smirked challengingly as he bent down on one knee and took her hand. "Will you marry me?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?" His face paled considerably at Hermione's rejection.

"I meant no. I will not marry you." Hermione responded resolutely. She tried to wrench her hand from his clutch, but he held on tight and squeezed hard.

"And why not?" he demanded through gritted teeth.

"Let go, you're hurting me!" Hermione hissed in pain as he squeezed even tighter.

"Not until you give me an answer why!"

"You want an answer? Fine! Look at yourself. I don't even recognize you anymore. You are not the man that I thought you were." With adrenaline and hatred coursing through her blood, she finally wrenched free of his grasp; but not before he gave one final squeeze, and Hermione heard a crack. Wincing, she cradled her hand to her chest. "Get out. Now," she said in a deathly level voice.

Conall glared at her for a moment, before he gave an incensed cackle. "You little bitch! I have been so patient with you. You're making a mistake – you will never do better than me. Say yes, or you'll regret it."

Conall was so blinded by his anger that he did not hear the hospital room door glide open. Shaking, he leaned close and hissed. "Marry me."

Hermione's eyes left the man who had just entered and looked into Conall's eyes. "No," she said obstinately.

He snarled and lifted his hand to strike her. Bracing herself, Hermione stiffened and closed her eyes. She waited for the inevitable pain, but it never came.

At the sound of Conall's cry of surprise, Hermione opened her eyes.

Draco Malfoy, dressed in crisp white healer robes, stood behind Conall with his wand unwaveringly pressed to his throat. "Lift another finger against her Carriger and you will no longer be in possession of said finger. Men do not hit women."

"What the fuck?! Let go of me. Who are you to threaten me?" Conall's voice betrayed his fear, cracking here and there.

Malfoy's eyes glittered malevolently. His wand never leaving the skin of Conall's neck; slowly and lithely he moved until he was face to face with the quivering wizard. "Remember me, Carriger?" He smirked humorlessly. Conall audibly gulped and took a step away from Malfoy. "As the Healer in charge of Miss Granger, I politely implore you to leave. I will not ask again."

Conall glared at Malfoy and gritted his teeth. "I'm leaving anyways." He walked towards the door before he spun around and shot Hermione a look of repulsion and loathing. "You'll regret this. You will never do better than me, you filthy little mudblood. You -" he never was able to finish as two things happened practically simultaneously that had seemingly frozen the seething wizard in place.

Hearing the commotion from the hallway, Harry and Ron came barreling into the room with their wands drawn at the ready. However, they were a millisecond too late.

Malfoy once again trained his wand on Conall whose eyes widened in fear and snapped his mouth shut with an audible click. "Never," Malfoy growled through gritted teeth, "use that word in front of me - especially directed towards her. _Incarcerous_!"

Magical robes erupted from the end of Malfoy's wand and wrapped around Conall - constricting his movement. Breathing heavy, Malfoy turned towards Harry and Ron whose mouths were open in disbelief. "My next step would have been to call security to remove him from the premises of St. Mungo's, but I think I will leave him in the possession of the two present Aurors. I don't care what you do with him - just get him out of here."

Harry gathered his wits together first and levitated Conall. Looking at Hermione who was still cradling her hand, he nodded and said, "I think we have enough to charge him with assault. C'mon Ron, we've got some paperwork to fill out. Hermione, we will be back as soon as we can." Hermione gave Harry an imperceptible nod and he and Ron left.

Malfoy took a calming breath and turned to Hermione. Putting his wand in the pocket of his healer robes, he slowly walked towards her bed. "May I?" He asked softly and gestured towards the edge of her bed. Hermione's eyes wide with shock nodded. His opalescent grey eyes quickly inspected her as he gently sat. His gaze focused on the hand Hermione had cradled to her middle. "Are you alright, Granger?"

"I'm fine."

"Brave as ever," Malfoy chuckled darkly. "Let me see your hand."

Hermione bit her lip before she slowly extended her arm until her hand rested in his outstretched palm. She hissed in pain as his hand gently cupped hers. Long, pale fingers traced her skin to carefully examine the clearly damaged hand.

"Sorry. I'm going to run a diagnostic spell; I suspect it's broken." Muttering softly, he flicked his wand and Hermione's hand was engulfed in a light blue shimmering light. Leaning closer, Malfoy studied the visible bones from the spell.

Malfoy was so close that Hermione was embraced by the subtle hint of his expensive cologne. Inconspicuously, she inhaled deeply. Closing her eyes, Hermione could place the scent of mandarin, cypress, bergamot, sandalwood, leather, agarwood, cedar, and amber.

Malfoy inhaled furiously. "The bastard didn't just break your hand, he crushed the majority of the bones there. I'm going to have to mend them. Is that alright?"

Hermione opened her eyes and was momentarily rendered speechless by his gentleness, Sensing her gaze, Malfoy looked up. His eyes shone with concern and Hermione felt breathless. Quickly she looked back down to their hands, and whispered, "yes."

He nodded and placed the tip of his wand to the bottom of her palm. " _Ossium emendo_."

Hermione gasped at the pain as the bones in her hand pieced back together with a sharp crack. As fast as the pain came, it was gone. Hermione flexed her hand and smiled. "Ah, so much better."

Malfoy smirked. "Let's discuss what happened earlier at the ceremony, perhaps?"

The smile on Hermione's face instantly fell. Sighing, she asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with how you were feeling this morning before the memorial. Anything out of the ordinary?"

She snorted.

He looked up at her and smirked. "Okay, you're right. Poor choice of words." He grimaced and ran his hands through his platinum hair, disturbing his perfect coif. "I know I was stressed and on edge before and during the ceremony. Would I be correct to presume you were feeling the same?"

"You'd be correct."

"Have you been sleeping and eating normally? Your chart shows you've lost some weight since your last physical."

Sighing, Hermione brought her knees to her chest. "I've just been on edge lately. I've been working long hours with very little respite. If you must know, the stress surrounding the ceremony hasn't been helping my sleeping patterns, nor have I exactly been looking forward to Conall proposing."

Malfoy nodded. "How are you feeling now? Stress wise?"

"I'm fine. I have a migraine, but I am fine. As much as I'm mortified I fainted during the ceremony, I'm relieved it's done with."

"Well, you did collapse, earlier, which isn't exactly a normal reaction to stress. I'd like to do a diagnostic scan on your nervous system and head. You did take a nasty fall to it."

"I feel fine, but it's up to you."

Nodding, Malfoy once again flicked his wand and Hermione's head was embraced with a warm shimmering glow. Nodding once more, he ended the spell and sighed. "Listen, Granger, I can't see anything wrong that would have caused you to collapse. More than likely it was the culmination of lack of sleep and stress. However, I would very much like it if you'd agree to stay the night for observation. I can give you a sleeping potion for tonight as well as a potion for your headache. A restful night's sleep and you'll be in perfect condition for the celebration ball tomorrow night."

Hermione bit her lip, a restful night's sleep did sound enticing. "Alright, if that's what you think would be best." Looking up, she was surprised to see the smile on Malfoy's face. If she was being entirely honest with herself, she rather liked his smile.

"I do. Let me go get your potion."

Rising off the edge of the bed, Malfoy strolled over to a cabinet. He walked with such an air of ease and grace, Hermione couldn't help but watch. Finding the potions in the cabinet, he turned back toward Hermione and caught her gaze. She quickly looked away but inwardly cursed as she felt a blush blossoming on her cheeks. Holding the potions in his hands, he sat back on the edge of the bed and studied Hermione in return.

Desperate to break the silence, Hermione cleared her throat. "How long have you been a healer? To be honest, it's not the career path I would've thought you'd choose."

"Oh? And just what career would you have envisioned? Or rather, did you believe me to follow in my father's footsteps and work in the ministry for whatever nefarious reason?" He grimaced and refused to meet her eyes.

Hermione shook her head. "That's not what I meant at all! I'm just surprised. You've changed."

Malfoy chuckled darkly and looked up to meet her gaze. "And you can tell all that by two short conversations?"

"Yes, actually. You've become a good man. A better man. Thank you, Draco for taking care of me."

A blush spread across Malfoy's cheeks and necks, as his eyes shone with an indiscernible emotion. Hermione felt her breath hitch. He was gorgeous.

"You'd be the first to believe that. Here are your potions, please take them. I'll check in on you before I leave tonight." He gave her a small smile and headed toward the door.

"Will you be at the ball tomorrow?"

He stopped dead in his path to the doorway and turned back to face her. He studied her for a moment as if he was searching for something in her eyes, and Hermione felt her stomach clench. "I hadn't planned on attending. I don't think anyone wants me there."

"I think you should come."

He nodded and walked to the doorway. Once more he turned around to study her, and then he was gone.

Hermione covered her eyes with her hand and sighed in vexation. What was that all about? She had no idea where the desire to have Malfoy at the ball came from. But for whatever reason, she desperately hoped he'd be there. Shaking her head, she grasped the potion bottles and pulled the corks free. She put the small vials to her mouth and emptied their contents. Knowing sleep would be coming quickly, Hermione placed the vials on the bedside table and settled under the blankets.

Hours later, true to his word, Draco Malfoy stood outside her doorway to check on her one more time before he left the hospital. "Goodnight, Granger," he whispered. Securing the strap of his bag on his shoulder, he turned and walked away.

Unbeknownst to him, Hermione smiled in her sleep and rolled over as flashes of a certain blonde male with opalescent grey eyes smiled at her in her dreams.

 **Author's Note:**

Hello, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! I want to thank each and every one of you for your support! I'm blown away by the amount of people who have liked, favorited, saved, and read this story from all over the world! I plan on updating every Tuesday :)

I'd like to thank Charlee Bleu, Danislittlesecret, LaGonzalez, Seigi-da, abbydaiquiri, dianamariebeaver, joselinefoxcharter, leahmalfoy24, and malfoyathenea for adding Reputation to your favorite lists!

I'd also like to thank Alpacappella, Amanglona, AutumnRose12452, Calindy, Charlee Bleu, Crayola369Kitten, CrazySlytherin, Danislittlesecret, Idon'tknowyet, Jordana Babe, LaGonzalez, NessyLee, PartyLikeGinger, Role with life, Seigi-da, Seoul Sweetheart, Serpent of Darkness, SlayerDeathager, abbydaiquiri, alexandrahmarshall, arlyetta, camdylan, dianamariebeaver, jessicacha, joselinefoxcharter, kdrac, leahmalfoy24, mday, midnightmagic007, nanabeth93, parsda, toryan, wanderingjaded, and x3DunDun for following Reputation!

I would also like to thank Ashley, lun27, Hello, and A for your reviews! I'm so happy you are enjoying!

Each and every notification made me so very happy! Thank you! Thank you!

-medievalmoonstone

"ossium emendo" – mend the bones


	3. I Don't Wanna Live Forever

**Chapter 3 – I Don't Wanna Live Forever (Bonus Chapter)**

Draco Malfoy's heels were aching. He glanced at his watch and huffed. Time seemed to be crawling; ten minutes had only passed since the last time he checked the time. _The bloody thing mustn't be working properly_ , he thought exasperatedly.

Tiredly, he rubbed his face and studied his chart. At ten o'clock all the patients he was in charge of had been administered their last dosage of medical potions for the night and were preparing for sleep – if they were still awake. Apart from the routine wellness and vital checks, the night shift offered very little work.

Draco much preferred the day shift as it was full of chaos, excitement and hard work. He didn't mind being busy – rather, he preferred it. The less time Draco had at his disposal, the less time he had to think. He didn't want to think about all the poor choices he had made in his adolescence. He didn't want to think about the horrors he had witnessed. He didn't want to think about the darkest moments of his life. And he especially didn't want to think about the crowning jewel of dark moments – a moment he bitterly regretted.

Throughout his Healer training, Draco had only been assigned a handful of night shifts. Today happened to be one of them. His mother had begged him to accompany her to the memorial service at Hogwarts. Unable to refuse her pleas, he managed to switch his schedule with another resident Healer so he was able to attend the service. And oddly he was glad he had been there to support to his mother, aunt, and cousin. But if he was being honest with himself, an even odder commodity, he was glad he had been there ... to help her.

Halting that train of thought immediately, Draco groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Out of habit, he glanced back down at his magical watch – full of floating blue dust. Draco bit back another groan when he noticed that this time it had only been two minutes since he last checked the time.

 _Coffee_ , he decided and set off down the hall towards the break room. While the hall lighting was dimmed so not to disturb the slumbering patients, it was not quite dark enough to mask the magical portraits. As he walked the eyes of famous healers followed him, whispering together conspiratorially. Draco rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his healer robes.

With nothing to occupy his mind, his thoughts quickly turned towards the events of the day. His thoughts were consumed by the petite witch that had once been the bane of his existence. As he had told her at the memorial, time had been kind to Hermione Granger. Gone was the frizzy bush atop her head that had once been her hair, and in its place was beautiful, smooth caramel waves that Draco itched to run his fingers through. Gone was the young girl, and in her place was a young woman. She had truly taken his breath away. _She was beautiful_.

Draco stopped dead, eyes wide at the dangerous thoughts that had infiltrated his mind. Granger was beautiful, no one could deny that, but Draco refused to acknowledge his curiosity for her. Shaking his head and silently cursing himself, he continued down the hall. Again, his thoughts were brought back to Granger. Sure, he was a young adult male and found her – like many members of the opposite sex – attractive. But that's all it was. An appreciation of her beauty? _Yes_. Attraction? _Maybe_. Lust? _Quite possibly_.

His thoughts quickly morphed into the concern he had felt for her as she collapsed at the memorial, and the tenderness he felt when examining her afterward. The only sensible conclusion he could arrive at was his Healer training kicking in. Right? _Right_.

Finally arriving at the doorway to the break room, Draco opened the door and was surprised to see the room was already occupied by Healer Nightingale – his supervisor. Clearing his throat, he greeted the gentleman. "Hello, sir. I wasn't expecting to see you here so late."

"Ah, Healer Malfoy. I was just on my way to look for you." Healer Nightingale chuckled and directed Draco to take a seat.

Draco picked up his coffee and stirred the cream and sugar around. "Sir," he said and inclined his head towards his supervisor.

The older man's eyes gleamed and his mustache twitched amusedly as Draco nearly collapsed in the chair across from him. "Based on all the rumors flying around the hospital, I'd be inclined to say you've had quite the day. There's been a flurry of owls all afternoon requesting statements about the condition of the brains of the golden trio."

Draco scowled and took a sip of his coffee. "Personally, I never bother with the rumors. People are always to going to believe what they want."

"Indeed, indeed. I have read your report in Miss Granger's file, and I feel that I must express how well you have handled the case. I understand you were at the ceremony when Miss Granger collapsed?" He paused to allow Draco to nod in affirmation. "I also understand that you brought here to St. Mungo's and took her on, even though you weren't scheduled until later tonight to come in for work?"

"Yes, sir," Draco grimaced and took a deep breath. "I felt responsible. I couldn't bring myself to allow anyone else to treat her."

The older man took in the appearance of the young healer's reddened cheeks and nodded. "Very well," he sighed. "While you were not scheduled, I would be hard-pressed to ignore the dedication and care you have displayed today. I am very proud of how well you have progressed in this training program. You will make a fine healer here, and I look forward to offering you a position upon your completion of the program."

Draco eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he schooled the surprise from his features. He had worked incredibly hard throughout his training, yet hardly expected praise or words of kindness from any of his superiors. He knew he was still distrusted and felt the unease from his peers. "Thank you, sir. It would be an honor to officially work here, truly."

Healer Nightingale smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled. "Please come see me before your shift Monday, and we will discuss your options. I have called in Healer Tintwhistle to replace you for the rest of the evening. I must insist you go home and rest – it has been quite the day, even for you Healer Malfoy."

"Yes, sir," said Draco. He stood from the table and headed towards the cubbies that lined the left wall of the breakroom. He shrugged out of his healer robes and draped them over his forearm, and grabbed his bag. "Good night, sir. See you Monday."

"Good night, Healer Malfoy."

Draco strolled through the break room doors, past the hallway of portraits, and towards the main hallway on his floor. Running his hair through his hair, he strode towards Granger's room. He kept telling himself that he was only checking on her because he had promised to do so before he left, not because he was concerned _or_ that he even wanted to.

His footsteps slowed the closer he got to her room, and he stopped just outside her door. Pushing it open quietly, he peered in and saw Granger asleep. Her breaths were silent but he could tell she was breathing by the slow rise and fall of her chest.

His breath caught and his stomach flipped. _Merlin_ , he thought, she was beautiful. Draco rubbed his free hand over his face and internally groaned. She was beautiful. She was kind. She was brave. She was good. She was everything he could ever want and more.

His stomach spun one more time, and it was in that moment that he realized what he had ignored earlier. His eyes widened and he took a step backward. He closed his eyes and was met with the image of her face, her warm, chocolate brown eyes, and her smile.

He opened his eyes and slowly walked out. "Goodnight, Granger," he whispered. Securing the strap of his bag on his shoulder, he turned and walked away.

Deeply spellbound in his thoughts, Draco almost didn't notice when he turned the corner and almost ran into the bane of his childhood – Harry Potter, himself.

"Malfoy," Potter said and stopped short.

"Potter," Draco replied.

"How is Hermione?"

"She is fine. A good night's rest will do her wonders. I asked her to stay here overnight to ensure that she rested."

Potter's eyes narrowed slightly before he sighed. "Listen, Malfoy," he said. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Draco inclined his head, but the evenings' surprises didn't end there. Potter extended his arm to shake his hand. Momentarily stunned, Draco gaped at the hand in front of him before he grasped it and shook. He then let go, and Potter proceeded towards Granger's room. "See you, Malfoy."

Shaking his head, Draco walked to the hall's lift. Moments later he stepped out and headed towards the first floor's floo system. Taking a handful of shimmering powder, he stepped in the flames and called "Malfoy Residence, London." He vanished in a whirl of emerald flames only to rematerialize in the fireplace of his town house's sitting room.

Stepping out his fireplace, he exhaled deeply and strode over to the cabinet that housed an expensive assortment of magical, and non-magical, liquor. Pulling its door apart, he reached inside and seized the bottle of Blishen's Firewhiskey. He poured himself a glass and knocked it back. Collapsing in the nearest chair, he ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

She was gorgeous.

He, Draco Malfoy, fancied Hermione Granger.

And he was royally fucked.

 **Disclaimer** :

All rights to Harry Potter and the co. belong to the genius of J.K. Rowling. This story, based on her creative mastery, is just for fun!

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! My sincere apologies for not publishing it last week. To say the least we had attended my grandfather's funeral and then my daughter caught a bad cold. I again want to thank everyone who favorited, followed and commented! I can't tell you how much your support and thoughts mean to me. Please read and review! xx

I'd like to thank Taty98, Undying-Ghosts, aetherah, and jennykittogreen for adding my story to your favorites!

I'd also like to thank Airyella, FangirlOfAllThings-Haylee, Jacob and Embry's Dirty Secret, KrispiKreme, Lsbmeows, SlytherinMind, Thebookwasbettergirl, Theoreticaloptimist, Tommi1, Undying-Ghosts, d3d, greencac000, ine.r0, jennykittogreen, kg171, margaretl16, mishy4864, plaxiom, spixiegirl27, and verorenee for following!

A special thanks to aryletta, verorenee, lun27, Theoreticaloptimist, Guest, joselinefoxcharter, CrazySlytherin, and Ashley for your comments! I was so very excited to receive them!

And lastly, thank you to YOU for reading (even if you don't review!)!


End file.
